


Day 23: genital injuries. Chains as you.

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [24]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Magic, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, Major Character Injury, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Canon, Rituals, Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: He lies in chains between Adriana, Grakhia, the Laetans magistress and Danarius. Little have no right even for cry about help. But Danarius is still angry with the reasons of Fenris's wounds.__________________________________Он лежит в цепях между Адрианой, между Гракхией, Латинской магистрессой, и Данариусом. Лито не имеет права даже просить о помощи. Но Данариус все равно разозлен причиной ран своего Волчонка.
Relationships: Fenris (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Goretober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 23: genital injuries. Chains as you.

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to "Chains as us"
> 
> __________________________
> 
> Приквел к «Звенья есть мы». Та же самая Гракхия, что и раньше.

— Адриана, сколько можно трогать чужие игрушки! 

Данариус, кто же ещё. Он не в первый раз на этом столе, не в первый раз лежит на боку с оттянутой ногой на цепи, не впервый раз его отдали поразвлека... 

— Ну а Белорожке понравилось с ним играть... 

Рога были обрублены, коссит сначала дергался, затем хрипел, а выпив того отвара, заблевал ему всю спину, пытаясь кончить, но в итоге им заинтересовалась кто-то из магистресс: ей понравилось это средство. 

— Раньше праздника весны таких больше не будет. 

После него от коссита осталось лишь несколько костей черепом с плохо отрубленными рогами и остатками мышц под сдернутой кожей. 

Фенрис знает, сколько стоит такой раб. И почему ему не дозволено мстить чужим вещам. 

— Что?! Разве я и Гракхия не постарались с подготовкой к ритуалу? 

— Позови её, раз тебя это и вправду... беспокоит. 

А ещё его член был окольцован — тугой железкой, от которой Фенриса приковали так, что теперь всем видно запекшуюся кровь из его задницы. 

Фенрис не хочет видеть и слышать.

Но глухой стук сапог по темной плитке напоминает: Гракхия. Магистресса, которая почти полноправная, но именно ради её презрительного взгляда Адриана его покалечила. 

— Я и так старалась, — говорит Гракхия, — Мне не нужны развлечения Адрианы.

— Ру-би-я. 

Адриана издевательски тянет лишь одно имя, но магистресса тут же что-то шепчет себе под нос и та ойкает, а в воздухе слышится тонкий смешок и пахнет гарью — видимо, это подпалина на мантии в отместку. 

Эта Гракхия явно умеет мстить. 

Фенрис теперь знает: она убила столь многих за то, что сделал с её рабыней отец. За то, что вчера сделали с ним. Он — орудие масти за такую же бесправную девицу.

— Адриана, хватит. Ещё пара таких выходок — и я отправлю письмо о дуэли твоей тетушке с подробным описанием всех шрамов на лице. 

— Она не поверит! 

— А вот тот, кому она отправляет твои портреты, будет рад, что я избавлю его от помолвки. 

Адриана ничего не отвечает, но задевает цепи Фенриса так, что терпеть становится сложнее. 

Неудивительно, что его никто не защищает — это он здесь живой щит, а Адриану ругают за него, как за царапину на... 

По головке члена расползается холод: такой был тогда, когда он попадал под заклинания. 

Теперь же холод осторожно его касается, но не смеет отпустить. 

Фенрис дергается, но запоздало вспоминает, что железные распорки ещё и сзади. 

Чтобы не дергался. Чтобы залечить его ровно настолько, чтобы в нем побывал член очередной замены какому-нибудь «Белорожке». Или... 

— Волчонок, не вынуждай меня... 

Фенрис замирает.

Видит злобный взгляд Адрианы — конечно же, сейчас здесь хочет быть она, именно ей нужно собственноручно разрезать его на кусочки. 

Естественно, если он не выдержит ещё раз, то получит заклинание паралича. 

Он прикусывает щеку, понимая, зачем Данариус не хочет от этого. Служить подольше — его цель. 

Единственное, что останавливает его хозяина — это возражения Адриане. Он может даже не слушать — отчитывают её так, будто у него нет глаз и ушей. 

— Господин Данариус, — ядовито цедит Адриана, — вы правда думаете, что его это... 

— Да! Его учили слишком долго, чтобы ставить на колени и заставлять так часто отлизывать ещё одной магистрессе! Когда он будет успевать тренироваться? Я собрал слишком много лириума, чтобы его подготовить! Даже если ты продашь все свое имение, то не найдешь подобных ему! 

Адриана кривится:

— Потом бы оказалось, что он такой не... 

— Может быть, и один. Не тебе реша... 

А потом член Фенриса обдает теплом. Сначала он не понимает, а следом осознает: рука. В атласной перчатке, его аккуратно и ритмично гладят до головки, огибая лёд. 

А потом слышится лязг. 

— Гракхия, покажи ей, как нужно колоть. Можно и мошонку, подлечишь, если что. 

Фенрис старается не смотреть, не запоминать, но... 

Всё это время Адриана с завистью смотрит на изображающего ласку Данариуса. На самом деле, он просто умеет лечить после того как делает больно. 

Но этой разницы хватает, чтобы после этого Фенрис шептал про себя: Лето, меня зовут Лето, ну а если звать меня волчонком, то я вгрызусь тебе в горло... 

Боль раскраивает головку пополам, на яичках клеймом отмечается жгучая боль. 

— Некрасивое колечко, — язвительно цокает в сторону Гракхии Адриана, но та лишь морщится, будто больно сейчас ей, а не ему. 

Нет, нет, только не цепочка, Данариус обещал прицепить её к колечку другому рабу... 

— Больше никаких моих игрушек для тебя, — говорит Данариус. 

В его тоне сквозит лишь «фу, девчонка» и «никаких милостей за шалости».

Но придя в себя от боли, Фенрис слышит и другое. 

Если Адриана для него — лишь заносчивая магистрессина девчонка, то он для нее — всего лишь живая кукла.


End file.
